


Falling for ya

by Metropoliskid



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tanner is cute, gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metropoliskid/pseuds/Metropoliskid
Summary: The falling for ya scene but Tanner catches Brady instead of Mack





	Falling for ya

Lela’s somewhat angelic voice did nothing to soothe the nerves of neither Mack or Brady.

Brady saw Mack ignore his calling of her name and exit Big Mama’s.

He picked up his pace, Not paying attention to anyone in his way. He vaguely heard multiple cries of _‘Hey!’_ whenever he presumably interrupted a dancing couple, But he still continued on.

Him not paying attention caused him to bump into someone who possessed a rather toned feeling chest, But before he could hit the ground (and possibly the feet of some bystanders) the person who he had bumped into caught him, Leaving the two in a dip position. Brady looked up at the person who had caught him and was greeted by the sight of light blue eyes belonging to a tan face.

_Tanner_

Panic raised in Brady’s chest- _No, No, No, This can’t be happening_ \- as he saw the smile on Tanner’s face and the soft look in his eyes. He swore internally as he realized that 1. He had just ruined the flow of the movie and 2. He kind of enjoyed being in Tanner’s arms. He shook his head in an attempt to rid his head of those thoughts.

_‘He smells really nice too,_ ’ One side of his brain countered,

_‘Like surfboard polish and the sea.’_ The other side of his brain added.

He mentally told himself to shut up.

“Nice of you to drop in,” Tanner said, Gazing directly into Brady’s eyes, That lovesick look in his eyes still present. Brady quickly glanced over to his right to see that Lela had been caught by one of Butchy’s biker friends. ‘Alright, Okay, We can still fix this.’ He thought to himself before glancing back over, “Um, Sorry. I didn’t see you.” He apologized.

“Now that you do, Do you like what you see?” Tanner asked, Flashing his signature blinding smile towards him, Brady practically melted on the spot. “To be honest? Yeah.” Brady confessed, Rather dumbly. Tanner’s smile widened.

“It was really nice to meet you.” Brady was finally allowed to take a standing position, “Yeah, You too. Excuse me for just one second.” Tanner didn’t say anything back but still let him walk away.

As he made his way to the exit of the restaurant, He could still feel Tanner’s eyes watching him.

Thank God nobody had seen them or that might have been trouble.


End file.
